who am I?
by Wandering outlaw
Summary: what happens when a medabot with no idea what or where he comes from
1. Chapter 1

Me- "What do I own? Everybody around me- Nothing! Me-right!"

Who am I?

As I first opened my eyes I saw the sky rush away from me, I spun my body backwards, the ground rushing towards me. I braced for impact, only to feel many braches hit me. Pain rushed though my right arm. As soon I hit the dirt I saw my arm, the bottom half of it had attached what looked two small barrels but instead of bullets there were sharp things in them… darts? Yes, that what they were. The top half is like (look at elite amour ascetic shoulder in halo 3.) Same thing for my other arm too.

I rose to get up only for more pain in my right arm to enter my system. I look to see white figure standing over me, his eyes are red. 'Odd.' I thought 'this isn't right' I tried to sitting up only to feel more pain.

"Easy." He said, He sounded sure of everything he did.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice sounded fine yet hid an inner pain.

"My name is Rokusho." He… Rokusho said, "What's yours?

"My name is"… I just realized some thing, I had no name. "I don't known my name." I said, He frowned or tried to, he had no mouth.

"Come." Rokusho said as he helped me up, "I have friends nearby."

"Thank you" I said as, we went off to the town nearby.

We came to place that had things similar to branches, or made of them. Rokusho pushed a small white thing that made sound I spun around, left darts at the ready. Rokusho looked at me confused. I set them down, embarrassed. "Uhh..sorry?"

The door opened relieving small yellow thing similar to Rokusho.

"Hello Metabee." He said to the yellow thing.

"Hey Rokusho, who's your friend?" Metabee said.

" I good question if only there was an answer." I said.

End chap 1


	2. Chapter 2

Metabee- how come I only got one line?! Me- it just stared! Metabee- ill' show you what stared, a whole lot of pain! Begins chasing me around. Rokusho-sweat drops –he owns nothing but the main character.

Who am I? chap 2

"What do you mean?" Metabee asked.

" I mean I don't known my name." I said.

"That's stupid." He said.

"Metabee who's at the door?" said another voice from inside the place

"Just Rokusho and his junkbot friend."

"Bot?" I said

"Yeah like Medabot." He said

?

Rokusho whispered something into Metabee ears or whatever.

"Ah" Metabee said. "You better come inside."

Inside had a lot of different things like a small box that plays who knows what.

On screen

I love you. Said the girl

I love you too. said the boy

Man in black jumps in and takes girl

Boy, No!

A guy comes in it was me who gave that ninja that job now die!

Pulls out something.

Real life

"What's going on!?" I yelled.

"Just Metabee's soaps." Came the voice.

"Soaps?"

"Never mind."

Chap 2


	3. Chapter 3

Voice-how come you never said my name? Me-uhh. Fires about a million darts at him. Me- I own the main character and me. Rokusho- where's Metabee? Me- locked in a closet with a soap he likes. Voice- don't you need a TV to play soaps? Me- yep.

Who am I? Chap 3

"Who was that?" I asked.

" Ikki, my medafighter." Metabee said

"What?"

"Later."

"Okay."

As I walked into the main room there was three other things there. One had brown things on its head; the other had metal blue thing and small guns attached to its arms, the last one had black things too. "Hello." I said.

"Hi" they replied back.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ikki."

"Brass."

"Erika."

"What about you?" brass asked.

"No idea." I said as I shook my head.

"He looks like an archer, maybe we should call him that." Ikki said.

"Archer?"

Ikki pulled out a mirror. I saw my self for the first time; I was mostly green with hints of red. My head was like metabee's but more tilted and lacking a launcher, my eyes were sun gold, I had a cape on with covered my body I pulled it back to see two blades. My chest was green too and looked like Metabee's, my legs were also green they looked fast and powerful, I turned around to see a bow with a quiver full of arrows. During this time I noticed brass was looking at Metabee this entire time.

"Archer." I said, "nice name."

End chap 3


	4. Chapter 4

Archer-finally I get name. Me-nice isn't it- Boom! Metabee comes out steaming- how dare you lock me in there! Me- well it can't get any worse than this. Boom! Me –my room!  Me- as I try to find out what's going on enjoy the fic! Me- o yeah I own archer! Archer-what?!

Who am I? Chap 4

After a short talk about things I managed to find what I am. "A Medabot?" "Fits." I said. "But that doesn't change the fact I don't know everything about me."

"This is great! A Medabot with amnesia, and I got an exclusive. She gripped my and brass's arms and ran out the door.

'What have I done to get this?' I thought to myself, as I was pulled along at the speed of light. As we reached Erika house, I found out that I could private chat with any bot I choose. I stared with brass. "You like him don't you?"

"Who?" brass said as she blushed.

"You know Metabee." I said. The mere mention of his name made her blush more.

"Not in front of miss erika."

"Don't worry she can't hear us. As we can't hear her." Brass looked to her left to see that we have reached Erika house. I turned off private chat. Her house was very much like ikki's expect brown. As we went inside, I saw her father, a tall man with brown eyes, and brown hair. He walked over to me and said, "what this one more toy?" I resisted the urge to throw him out a window, and looked at brass, she looked hurt at this remark. I think something inside of me broke. Instinctively I spun around him, faster than he could move, kicked him in the back of the knee, jumped up, gripped his throat, and pulled him down on the ground. I saw what I was doing, let go of his throat, and backed away.

"Sorry." I said

"Don't be." He said, "No one has ever got down that fast, where did you learn that?"

" I don't know." I said, "It was instinct."

"What time is it?" Erika asked

"10:30." Brass replied.

"Than time for bed" her father said

end chap 4

I wish these could be longer but I'm using word sorry! Quick archer run away! Right!


	5. Chapter 5

Me-you guys are paying for that. Archer-back to figuring out who blew up the wall? Me-oh yeah. Smoke clears reveling dr. Arki!?! Me oh no uhh I own archer. Archer-if you have any ideas to get me out let me know. Me-what? Archer-nothing!

Who am I? Chap 5

The next morning- "who's your medafighter?" Erika asked me quickly, "Why do you have amnesia?" "How did you take down my dad so easily?" I looked at brass for a little bit of help, she shook her head as 'to there is nothing I can do.'

"Ok first of all to answer your questions, no I do not have a medafighter, second I don't know why, third instinct." I said Erika just looked at me with a blank expression on her face. "Okay" I said, I'm going to get some air." As I walked along the empty road, I noticed a fight going on, a robattle? Yes that what they were called. The fight was between a red cat type vs. a blue and yellow dog type. The fight was over before it stared. The cat won. It looked like fun, so I called out, "hey can I try a robattle."

They looked at me and said, "what do you think boss?" From the red cat type, " He has some good parts."

"True." The one called boss said, "What the hay." "You can fight against krosserdog." I nodded and stepped down to the riverbank.

"I declare this a official robattle between archer vs. krosserdog. Medafighter ready? Medabots robattle! Coming from the river next to us.

"Ok weird, but whatever." I said. Krosserdog tried the long ranged assault, so why not me? I jump up in air pulled out my bow and fried two shots each one landing directly in his guns.

"Quick krosserdog get close!" his medafighter said, "Right." He responded. Big mistake. He charged me, threw a punch, which landed on my head. It toke second for him to respond. "Ow, ow, ow," he said, as he held his hand, BIG bruise on his hand.'pitful.' I thought "one chance to give up" i said. "Sure." he replied. "so you beat kosserdog big deal, anyone can do that! let's see you beat peppercat!" i stared at her in disbleif.

END CHAP 6


	6. Chapter 6

Me-anyways what are you doing here? Dr-I want to look at archer's parts. Archer- good luck.'srmik' dr.-huh? Archer-leaves at speed of light. Me-I own archer and nothing else.

Who am I? Chap 6

"Peppercat, a girl's name. I won't fight a girl." I said, but I won't back down ether." "Ok then easy win." Their boss said. "Go get him peppercat!" "Right!" she responded. And the fight began. She tried to get behind me. I jumped up, rolled to the side as I landed, only for more pain. 'Damn' I thought while I was clutching my arm 'right arm isn't completely healed yet.' I looked up to peppercat charging at me. I backed a few paces to feel water. 'Hmm?' I thought, ' my back's facing the river!' I quickly spun to the side, to see peppercat fall in the water. 'Crap.'I thought ' she my opponent, but at this point I could care less.' I dived into the water not caring about my parts rust or not, I had to save her! She was on the floor of the river, eyes half closed, I heard a woman scream, but I didn't care. I just kept swimming down to the floor. ' I got to save her!' was all I thought. I reached the floor, picked her up bridal style, and kicked my feet towards the surface. When we reached the top, I spun around, looking for the shore. Her boss saw me and yelled, "Over here, come this way!" I nodded and began to swim to dry land.

"Why did you save me?" was peppercat's question after we reached the shore. "I wish I knew." I responded "well thank you for saving me, but I believe I've won this fight." She said, "What do me- ack!" I felt a jolt of electricity running through me. Then blackness, I awoke to see red hair human standing over me. "Hello, who are you?" I asked, "I'm Melissa your medafighter and your creator. I looked around we were in lab filled all kinds of stuff. "Where are we?" I asked, "In my uncle's lab." she responded, "Come on! Let's show you around!" flash (okay this going to get tricky so when I say flash that means like a bright light appears in front of archer skipping to the next scene.)

"These are your weapons they only work for you, so don't let anyone else use them." She told me. I was in awe there were two swords, one blue like the night the other red like the sun, the bow green like grass, while the arrows were sliver. "I will call the swords nightfang and dwanstrike. Flash. "Help me archer! Yahh!" she yelled "noooo!" flash I was on a plane, "goodbye archer." I spun a round to see a small man with lightbulbs with him was a Medabot with a tazer it stabbed me with it. I awoke in ikki's room, (he knew it was ikki's because it had pictures of him.) my swords were gone, and I can only guess by who. I walked downstairs to see peppercat holding them. In the room was their boss, Ikki, Metabee, brass, erika, a boy with black hair that looked rich, a Medabot that had what looked like teeth over it's head, claws on it's right arm and a hammer fist on it's left. Next to it was a medabot that like nurse it's medafighter had red hair and had pink dress. They were all looking at my swords. "Once I figure how to use these I'll be unstoppable!" she said happily. "Yeah IF you can get them." I said ripping them away from her. "Hey! Those are mine!" she responded trying to get them away from me. "Tell you what, if you can get these away from me you can keep them but if I can keep these away from you for ten minutes I get to keep them. " Deal!" she responded I think I heard her say, "Sucker." "Ready, set, go!" I yelled

(how that for a long chapter! I know I didn't go down but hey my fic my rules and besides more room!)


	7. Chapter 7

Me- these pre chapter parts are no way tied to the story there just for fun. Archer-right me-wait when did you get here? Archer- just now, have you been to china? It's real nice. Me-no. archer-shame archer- hey what happened to Metabee? Me- hey yeah-boom Metabee- I'm back. archer-fear nightfang! Metabee-what?! Me- I own archer and the medabot who tazed him. Archer-don't tell them! Me- too late lol

Who am I? Chap 7

And it began, peppercat tried to go strait for the swords but I flipped backwards spun around and landed on the table. "Amazing he's as fast sumilidon!" the redhead said. The bot looked hurt at this remark. Peppercat jumped at me, so I jumped forward landed on the bar of the left couch and jumped off that and landed on the bookcase, (I'm guessing that they have one.) jumped off it and ran upstairs. I ducked inside ikki's room. I heard the rest coming, "you know let's this make more fair." I said leaning on the door. "What do you mean?" I heard one of them say. "What I mean is your all on peppercat's team, I'm on my own, same rules apply. Ready? Go!" I said. I quickly jumped up on the windowsill to see them bust in. "their he is, get him!" Ikki said. "See ya!" I said back, jumping though the window, as soon as I hit the ground I rolled to decease pain. I looked around it was night. "Quick sumilidon your just as fast he is!" the rich boy said, "Right!" he responded, "Well you can try." I said back. I jumped over the fence, sumilidon followed, "Your pretty fast I said heading into the city " I am." He said catching up to me "But tell me do you know anything about parkour?" "What?" "Well let me give you a crash course!" I said to him, using a nearby trashcan as a springboard. I jumped onto a firescape and went up the stairs, as soon as I reached the top sumilidon clumsily followed. "Done yet?" I asked, "Not quite." He said "And nether am I." I looked around to see peppercat, sitting on one of those rooftop entrances. I ran over to a shaky wooden broad walk that connected the two buildings, to see the rest of them show up. "You're cornered archer." Metabee said. "Just give me the swords and you won't get hurt." Peppercat said behind me stepping on the wood platform. "No! Get back!" I yelled, too late the wood gave way I quickly pushed peppercat to safety on the building. I felt the wood slip from under me, I fell six stories down. I hit the ground, hard. Then blackness.

(Seeing how archer is dead we'll be switching to a peppercat p.o.v.)

I saw Archer unmoving body on the ground, and to think this is my entire fault! "This isn't your fault." I heard sumilidon say. But he and I both know this is my fault "let's get down there." koji said we quickly went back down the firescape and into the ally were archer was. I knelt down next to him, if medabots could cry I would be. Instantly a net caught all of us expect archer still unmoving. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! I am the thief in the night I am the phantom renegade and the future owner of all your medals. Starting with archer's, and then all of yours!" he said appearing out of nowhere, net gun in hand. "No don't!" I cried and then as if on cue a bright clear light filled the ally, I looked at archer a dust circle was around him. He got up, even after falling six stories he got up! "Listen up! I'm regularly a nice guy but if you hurt my friends, your in for a world of pain!" he yelled, his eyes glowing with power. "Is the medaforce?" Metabee called out. "No!" Ikki yelled out, "this is different!" He pulled out his swords his left one was glowing red like the sun; the right one was glowing blue like the night charged at the phantom. "Arcbeetle! He called out; his medabot appeared out of nowhere. "Quick charge the prominence!" He called out, "Right" Arcbeetle responded, Prominence charged. The computer voice rang out; "Fire!" instantly a bright green laser came out of Arcbeetle's horns, it hit archer dead on, but he didn't seem to care, it just splashed around him. I had an idea; I stuck my foot to reach some of the blast. "Ow!" I said. Archer heard this and looked over at me and saw my foot. "NOW YOU'VE ME ANGRY." he yelled

END CHAP 7


	8. Chapter 8

Archer-dang I'm powerful. Me- well don't over do it. Archer- why? Me- don't want to know. Metabee-your way too strong. Me- relax he can only do it under extreme rage or if somebody hurts peppercat. Peppercat-hello Metabee punches peppercat. Peppercat-ow. Archer swarms with power. Archer- prepare for pain! Metabee- oh no! Me- while archer is beating Metabee into next weak let's get on with the fic!

Who am I chap 8

"NOW YOU'VE MADE ME ARGNRY" Archer yelled (still peppercat p.o.v.) "it's time to end this! MEDAFORCE!" He put his swords away and held out his arms, he fired I thought it would be like Metabee's, green but this one was a bright gold color. It hit Arcbeetle dead on sending him into a nearby building, phantom looked at him in shock, "I'll be back." He said "I'll be waiting." archer replied with that phantom picked Arcbeetle and ran into the night. The enormous surge of power was gone and archer looked drained of all energy, causing him to fall down on his back. "Quick sumilidon, get us out of here!" I heard koji say. As soon as we were free I rushed over to archer, barely awake. "Well it seems you won, after all." He said, "neutranurse heal." Karin said, with the others catching up "Right." She replied. I felt warm energy going though me, I looked at archer, he seemed to get better, but still looked damaged. "Guys something's wrong archers not healing!" I said, neutranurse quickly pulled something, "what's that? Metabee asked, "It's a nanomicroscope, (nm for short) it let's me look at different layers of bot's like their tin-pet." She replied as she waved it over archer, "oh my." "What?" "He has mutable fractures and broken parts, epically in his right arm." "Can he move?" I asked, "Only one way to find out." Archer suddenly said. He tried to get up, his eyes suddenly went wide and fell down." A little help would be nice." He said "Oops. Sorry." I said, helping him up I put his left arm around my head and my right arm on his right hip, I saw red on his cheeks but I decided not to pry, after taking a few steps archer seemed to get heavier and heavier with each one. I looked at archer his eyes were half closed and shutting fast "ARCHER!"

Morning (back to archer p.o.v.)

"Melissa!" I suddenly said. I was in a weird lab of some sort. Metabee, Ikki, brass, Erika, rokusho, peppercat, boss, sumilidon, rich kid, neutranurse, the girl with red hair, a man with pudding, a man sweeping the floors, and a short kid. They were all giving me funny looks "Ah hello there, you must be archer. I'm dr. Aki." The man said, "And I'm Henry." The man with dark down hair said. "Have we met before?" I asked Henry, he looked sacred for some reason, "no of course not." He said nervously. "Oh okay then." "DUDE your medaparts are so awesome DUDE!" the short kid shouted, he was kinda annoying. "Um out of curiosity, do you put dude in every sentence you say?" I asked "yeah dude I do dude." (I think he dose.) He replied, I tried taking a step forward, it seemed slower than usual and everything seemed off, I looked down I was in a different body! My left arm was a battle rife, my right arm had claws on it, and my legs had something that look like skirt, it was demeaning. " Whoops sorry, your body was so damaged that we had to put you in a new one." "Why'd you put me in a skirt?!" "It's the only one I have!"(I think it is.) "Err battle rifle!" I yelled really ticked off. "Stand still! This won't hurt more than a hundred stings!" I said firing rounds at him. "Hey lay off!" Metabee said, I gave him the death glare. "Okay enough, archer stop firing at Ikki." Dr. aki said, "Your medaparts are all fixed now. "Good." "However I'm going to keep them for study." He said smiling "WHAT?" I yelled, "Kidding, no need to get upset. What did fall of a chart or something?" "Sorry, but things have been stressful at best." I said. "alright let's get you back in your body."

BOOM!


	9. Chapter 9

Peppercat- what happen to Metabee? Archer-sent in to next week. Me- so he'll be back Friday? Archer-yep. Me- okay than I own archer and someone else. Peppercat-who? Me-wait.

Who am I? Chap9

BOOM! "What the heck?" I heard somebody say I tried looking around but strangely I couldn't. Then suddenly a strange inrush of power coursed though me, and I had sight again. "Well archer. How dose it feel to back in your body?" I heard a female say." Pretty good. Now show yourself " I said back pointing at the smoke "Now, now, now is that any way to talk to your sister?" she said stepping into sight, she had femjet design but without the wings, her braces were gone, had more weapons than a regular medabot would have and they were hand held, her legs were similar to mine but looked more feminine, her arms also looked like mine but without the darts, and paint design looked like camouflage. "What the matter don't recognize your own sister?" said somebody from behind her. It was the man with light bulbs on his head. "Who are you?" I asked Metabee answered for me. "Duh! That's meta-evil!" "Meta-what? It sounds like a rip-off of your name Metabee." I said "Hey yeah, your right!" " "He has a point doc." The girl said "And what's with the light bulbs?" I said, "You look like someone who wanted to make a lamp out of their self." "Enough of these petty insults, sniper get him!" he said, "right." she responded she and slammed into me sending me into the nearby wall. My head hit hard against it, instantly a flood of memories came back, who I was, what I am, and who she was. And I was sure of one thing, this man killed Melissa. "It was YOU!" I was filled with more rage than ever before, "You killed Melissa!" I tired charging at him, only to be stopped by sniper. "How can you serve this man? After what he did to Melissa!" "Who says I do? I'm merely doing this to prove I'm better than you!" "And you are. You are the better HOS type!" (Homo sapiens pounced ho-is.) "Fine than if I'm going to get to meta-rip-off over there, than I'm going to go though you." I said determined to get revenge on him. "And just to keep you fools out the way nocrobats!" Meta-evil said, and swarm of batbots flew in from the hole in the wall.

And so it begins

Sniper jumped back and so did I, firing my bow at her, she was firing her rifle. We seemed pretty even till she fired her r.p.g at me, I managed to roll to the side and escape most of the blast, I responded by firing my darts at her, she jumped up avoiding my darts and jump kicked me in the face. "Nice move." I said "but how are you in close Quarter-combat?" I asked showing her my swords. I dashed at her jumped up, and tried an x slash, she merely ducked, punch me in the gut, toke away my swords, and held me by the throat. She carried me over to the hole. "Finally, I proved I am your better!" "Shock attack!" peppercat said sniper merely dodged and griped her by the throat and held her over the edge. "Good bye archer, say hello to Melissa for me." And with that she let us go. "It's not fair!" peppercat said as we were falling, "What have I done to deserve this?" "Hold on to me!" I said quickly grabbing on to peppercat, I slung her on my back and pulled out a rope arrow, I shot it and it landed over the hole. With one mighty tug I launched us up back into the room. (Yep he defied the laws of physics.)"Booyahh!" I yelled as we entered the room, kicking sniper in the face. "How did you do that?" sniper asked getting up. " I broke the laws of physics." I replied "what?" "Well apparently the author decided it would take to long to pull myself up, so he gave me a boost. Anyway back to business." I felt a strange power go though me. The same kind when I was fighting Arcbeetle. "When you feel pain, feel free to scream, ah. MEDAFORCE!" I yelled firing a golden light at sniper. "Ahh- arghhhhh!" she yelled as the blast hit her. I nearly fell over but peppercat caught me. "Thank you." "So you think you beaten me archer?" she said rising with part falling off her. "Well your wrong you well never-" " Enough sister." I said razing my hand. "Revenge is a fruitless endeavor, you take it and you'll be eaten up from the inside. I know this now, if you haven't showed me what its like to obsessed with revenge than I would've become like you, a shadow of their former self. This fight is over. There is nothing left to it." She dropped down on her knees crying if she could. "Your so right archer, your so right." I walked over to her feeling nothing but pity "don't worry everything will be alright in the morning. Now for meta-rip-off." I looked where meta-evil was he wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" Metabee asked. (Now finished fighting the nocrobats.) "A good question, if only I had an answer." Dr aki said

Next, day sunset

"What do you mean 'your leaving'?" Metabee shouted/asked we were standing at the forest edge, and everybody I met was there including sniper. (Standing next to him)"what I mean is were going to find out all we can about Melissa and us HOS types." "That's right." Sniper said, "There could be even more powerful types than us." "But don't worry we'll be back." I said we turned to leave something pulled me around, it was peppercat. She kissed me. Well tired to but the hay? I kissed back. As she pulled away from the kiss she said, " Promise me you'll be back soon alright?" "You have my word on it. And do me a favor." I whispered into her ear. "Try and get brass and Metabee together it's obvious they like each other." "Right." And with that we left into the woods awaiting the next adventure.

The end

Will there be other one? We'll leave that to fate.


End file.
